Der Schatten der Malevolence
Der Schatten der Malevolence ist die dritte Episode aus der ersten Staffel der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars. Sie wurde erstmals am 10. Oktober 2008 vom US-amerikanischen Fernsehsender Cartoon Network und am 7. Dezember 2008 vom deutschen Privatsender ProSieben ausgestrahlt. Wochenschau Handlung In der Hangarbucht des ''Venator''-Klasse Sternzerstörers Resolute tragen Anakin Skywalker und Admiral Wullf Yularen der versammelten Mannschaft der Schatten-Staffel ihren Einsatzplan zur Bekämpfung der Malevolence, dem Flaggschiff von General Grievous, vor. Anakin erklärt, dass die Malevolence mit ihren beiden Ionenkanonen in erster Linie für die Bekämpfung von Großkampfschiffen geeignet ist, sodass er zu der Überzeugung kommt, dass sich das Flaggschiff von General Grievous mithilfe einer kleinen Gruppe von Langstreckenbombern ausmanövrieren lassen sollte, um somit bis zur Brücke vorzudringen und dort das Schiff mitsamt ihres Kommandanten auszuschalten. Die Klonkrieger – insbesondere Broadside und Matchstick – sind von der Realisierbarkeit des Plans überzeugt, während Jedi-Meister Plo Koon und Anakins Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, einige Vorbehalten hegen. Die Malevolence hat inzwischen das Ryndellia-System erreicht, wo sie einen Konvoi der Galaktischen Republik angreift. Ein medizinischer Transporter kann zunächst dem Angriff ausweichen, doch wird dieser kurz darauf von der Malevolence und ihrer Ionenkanonen überwältigt. Nach wie vor zeigt sich General Grievous stolz auf sein mächtiges und unbesiegbar zu sein scheinendes Flaggschiff, was er allerdings von seiner Besatzung nicht behaupten kann. Grievous ist frustriert über die Inkonsequenz und mangelnde Intelligenz seiner Kampfdroiden, weshalb er in seinem Zorn einer der Droiden zerstört. Von Dooku wird er daraufhin zurechtgewiesen, dass diese Droiden sehr teuer seien, und verweist darauf, dass die Republik niemals so unachtsam mit ihren Streitkräften umgehen würde. Um diese Schwäche der Separatisten zu kompensieren, plant Grievous im Folgenden die Zerstörung des Kaliida-Medcenters nahe des Planeten Naboo, wo 60.000 verletzte Klonkrieger stationär behandelt werden. Somit will Grievous den Jedi-Rittern künftig die Möglichkeit nehmen, ihre verwundeten Streitkräfte wieder einsatzbereit zu machen. An Bord der Resolute wird Anakin über den Angriff auf den republikanischen Konvoi im Ryndellia-System informiert, woraus er den nächsten Schritt von Grievous erschließt. Anakin vermutet einen baldigen Angriff auf das Kaliida-Medcenter, weshalb er sich, gemeinsam mit der Schatten-Staffel und der Begleitung durch Plo Koon auf den Weg macht, um die Malevolence aufzuhalten und unschädlich zu machen. Bei diesem Einsatz kommen erstmals die neuen Y-Flügel Langstreckenbomber zum Einsatz. Wohl wissend, dass Grievous' Flaggschiff über einen Hyperantrieb verfügt, wählt Anakin eine Abkürzung durch den Kaliida-Nebel. Unterdessen kümmert sich Obi-Wan Kenobi an Bord der Negotiator um die Evakuierung des Medcenters, indem er die Naboo um Unterstützung bittet. Nala Se, die Leiterin des Medcenters, hält eine vollständig Evakuierung aufgrund der Menge an Patienten, von denen zahlreiche auf Bacta-Tanks angewiesen sind, für unmöglich. Im Kaliida-Nebel angekommen, kreuzt die Schatten-Staffel unter Anakins Führung den Weg einer Gruppe Nebray-Mantas, denen sie nur mit riskanten Flugmanövern und mit Zuhilfenahme der Bantha-Formation ausweichen und somit den Nebel durchqueren können. Während des Fluges hat Matchstick den Flügel eines Mantas gerammt, wodurch sich ein schwerer Schaden an seinem Triebwerksstabilisator eingestellt hat. Zur selben Zeit erreicht Grievous seinen Zielort, wobei er bereits von Dooku über Anakin und dessen Staffel gewarnt wurde. Allerdings zeigt sich Grievous unbesorgt, da er sein Schiff für unaufhaltsam hält. Während die Schatten-Staffel sofort nach ihrer Ankunft die Malevolence einkreist, feuert diese schließlich eine Ionenwelle gegen einige medizinische Transporter, die einen Fluchtversuch unternehmen. Als nächstes feuert Grievous auf die Jäger der Schatten-Staffel, obgleich sich in deren Nähe auch Droiden-Sternjäger der Konföderation befinden. Anakin befiehlt ein Ausweichmanöver um dem Ionengeschoss zu entkommen, was im Fall von Matchstick allerdings fehl schlägt, da dieser mit seinem beschädigten Stabilisator seine Maschine zu sehr beansprucht, bis dieser schließlich außer Kontrolle gerät, mit einem weiteren Y-Flügler kollidiert und somit den an Bord befindlichen Piloten Tag mit in den Tod reist. Weitere drei Jäger werden von der Ionenwelle erwischt und treiben nun hilflos im Weltraum umher. Anakin ist entsetzt darüber, dass er beinahe die Hälfte seines Teams verloren hat. Nichtsdestotrotz startet der Rest der Schatten-Staffel zum Gegenangriff, woraufhin ein weitere Jäger abgeschossen wird. Daraufhin rät Ahsoka, die als Kanonier in Anakins Jäger sitzt, ihrem Meister, sich einer anderen Strategie zu bedienen, da der Rest der Schatten-Staffel offensichtlich nicht mit den Flugfähigkeiten ihres Anführers mithalten kann. Obwohl es Anakin widerstrebt, muss er seiner Padawan Recht geben und seine ursprüngliche Taktik zur Zerstörung der Malevolence aufgeben. Sein Fokus richtet sich nun auf die Zerstörung der Primärwaffen – den beiden Ionenkanonen – während sich diese gerade aufladen. Anakin und seine Staffel visieren die Ionenkanone auf der Steuerbordseite der Malevolence an und befeuern diese mit Protonentorpedos. Als Grievous kurz darauf eine Ionenwelle abzufeuern versucht, führt dies zu einer Fehlreaktion, wodurch nicht nur die beiden Ionenkanonen zerstört werden, sondern auch der Hyperantrieb lahmgelegt wird. Nachdem nun auch Obi-Wan an Bord der Negotiator den Schauplatz erreicht, setzt er den Feuerbeschuss auf die Malevolence fort. An Bord des Medcenters trifft Anakin auf Plo Koon, der ihn zu seinem erfolgreichen Einsatz gratuliert, sowie Nala Sa, die ihren Dank für die zahlreich geretteten Leben ausspricht. Doch Anakins Gedanken beschäftigen sich in diesem Augenblick nicht mit den Leben, die er gerettet, sondern jenen, die er während der Schlacht verloren hat. Dramatis personae Weblinks * *Comic zur Einführung in die Episode auf StarWars.com *[http://www.starwars.com/video/view/000687.html Vorschau auf Der Schatten der Malevolence] auf StarWars.com *Kommentar von Dave Filoni auf StarWars.com Schatten der Malevolence, Der en:Shadow of Malevolence es:Shadow of Malevolence pl:Shadow of Malevolence